Naruto Uzumaki: Charmed
by supremebandit
Summary: Naruto obtains the book of shadows, gets the powers of the charmed ones, and finds out secrets that were supposedly long since lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I have looked, and searched, and scanned, and scoped, and whatever word that has the same meaning as those words that I can't think of right now, but I have not seen a single Naruto Charmed crossover that actually caught my interest, though they are extremely very few, which is like three, very few would be a bit over 20, few I would count as 50, though 100 would be a bit, and a lot would count as 150... but back on track, I have only found three total fictions about Naruto and Charmed, so I have decided to keep my Naruto with strange powers from another world idea going, so this story will be going along side my friends on the other side fiction, except in here I am gonna give Naruto the powers of a witch from charmed, and ironically, I am gonna have him find the book of shadows, then he shall use the powers of the charmed ones, and be able to cast spells, but he will have the original charmed ones powers, Prudence, Piper, Phoebe. I can't give him white lighter powers without a decent excuse, and giving him the book of shadows will not help at all, so it is completely pointless, though he will be able to meet the magical creatures, and I will eventually allow him to visit the charmed ones, with the use of a spell, although I might try to make up some BS, in order to allow him to have Cole's powers... my computer claims Cole's is misspelled... but Cole isn't... wonder why. Well heres my best shot at a charmed Naruto.**

**===Trading market at a random booth, during the Kyuubi festival===**

Five year old, Naruto Uzumaki was a young boy, and he has seen and experienced plenty of hardships, he has been kicked out of the orphanage, as well as been forced to pay more than others had to in order to buy stuff he needed, and several times he has had to go days without food.

But today, he had extra money, after buying instant ramen cups, and so he wanted to get himself something to take up time.

This is the reason we find him looking over things at a random stand, though when he went up to it, the other local villagers stopped even looking at it, much to the owner's confusion, though he just assumed it was what he was selling.

This man was selling witchcraft items, and he even believed he would one day find out if they worked, and he would be extremely happy, and he would laugh at all the people who doubted him, all those who called him insane, or crazy, he would have the last laugh, and his name was... Walter... though he was extremely disappointed about how fast he was proving himself right, considering he told them all that he would have the last laugh about four and a half years ago, when he left to sell these damn witchcraft things, so while the boy right in front of him was looking at his stuff, he decided to try to make a sale and hope he could work whatever he bought.

"Hey pal, you looking for something of the dark arts? How about a magic book?"

Naruto always wondered about magic, and now he finds out he could read about it.

"I only have 1,650 ryo, (from how I estimate them, that would be $16.50) is that enough to get a magic book?"

"Well it is a few ryo short, but since your such a nice kid, I guess I could part with it for that much."

The man was actually bluffing, due to the fact he found the book in a strange cave, but he wasn't gonna say anything, considering he couldn't get any of the spells in it to work, so it was useless, assuming it was just another fake magical tome, what kind of name is the 'Book of Shadows' anyways?

Naruto was happy, he actually got himself a cool book that could teach him all about magic, and maybe it could teach him how to breathe fire as well, though he would just be glad if it taught him about simple jutsu that the academy was teaching the older kids, so he could show he was just as strong as them, that would be cool, though the book might say something like that is for more experienced people, but he could hope right?

===Naruto's apartment===

It was late, and it was stormy.

Naruto was reading over the Book of Shadows, and he was experiencing a headache.

He had trouble trying to figure out what the first 'jutsu' meant.

_Hear now the words of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid in the night,_

_The oldest of gods are invoked here,_

_The great work of Magic is sought,_

_In this night and in this hour,_

_I call upon the Ancient Power,_

_Bring your powers to we sisters three!_

_We want the power!_

_Give us the power!_

Naruto swore he heard the word 'reword' going through his head several times before he repeated the incantation without looking at the book.

_In this night and in this hour,_

_We call upon the Ancient Power,_

_Bring your powers to only me!_

_We want the power!_

_Give me the power!_

With the change in words came a change in effect. Naruto went unconscious.

===in Naruto's head===

Naruto woke up in a sewer, and to his surprise, standing in front of him was the fourth Hokage, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, and then the two also looked to the giant furball in the cage behind the fourth, and after several minutes of silence, which felt like sitting in ice, due to all the water there, Minato decided to speak up.

"So why am I here?"

As Naruto shrugged his shoulders, Kyuubi sighed.

"**Because ningen, the brat decided to use a spell, from a book that was created by three powerful witches. I only ever heard stories about witchcraft, though as demons and witches died out, so did those who could tap into magic"**

Minato was now curious about the fox.

"So long before your time, there were beings with the abilities to use magic?"

"**Yes, though they were before even the Sage of Six Paths, and he was only able to start the ninja race by allowing the mortal realm access to the vast powers of magic, it may have not been well known, but the bloodlines of the ninja world are in fact demonic powers, so in a way, this village is beating the brat for the exact same reasons that they covet the Hyuuga or the Uchiha."**

Naruto was wanting to be heard due to feeling forgoten, and didn't want to look stupid in front of his hero.

"But earlier you said that the spell was meant for three people, so how does me reading it effect me?"

Kyuubi pondered it for all of a second, then gave the boy a deadpanned look.

"**We are in your mind, and standing before you are two people who have a very large access of magic, and then adding yourself, would make three, allowing you to have a makeshift power of three which the spell book goes by, so which allows you to have the ability to use the power of three spells alone, due to having access to three souls. That spell gave you the powers of the last charmed ones, only once a generation is allowed to use that spell, and there must be three casters for it to work, and each has to be related."**

Minato looked at Naruto, and then back at the Kyuubi.

"I know I am his father, but you aren't related to him, and didn't the spell say sisters?"

Naruto looked on in shock by what the fourth said. He was the son of the famed Yellow Flash?

Kyuubi looked at Minato with a glare, but decided to inform him of how it all works, mainly for no more reason then the author wanting to give the readers a load of BS, in order to explain how Naruto gets his powers in this fiction...

"**The spell said sisters, Naruto used brothers, and with this seal draining my chakra into him, allows me to be considered his magic brother, the way you fit into this is the same. Thanks to that seal holding your chakra, in order for you to stop him from accessing eight tails, your chakra is also being added to his, but mine is the main source of his larger coils, due to you just doubling his coil increase rate, while I triple that, it all has to do with potency. My chakra is more potent, so while mine is draining faster than yours, that also means he has to work harder to control it, so instead of him having to work twice as hard to control it, he has to work six times as hard, in order to keep his control up to par with the others."**

The author hopes you enjoyed how he explained Naruto's chakra problems.

Minato sighed, and then turned to Naruto.

"Look son, keep me being your father a secret, cause if it got out, my enemies would try to kill you, and Sarutobi already has problems keeping you safe from the threats inside of Konoha, so if people found out about our connection, then he would have to defend you from both inside and outside threats, considering none of them would believe you when it comes to our connection, they would say you were trying to soil my good name, so keep your chin up, and when you are strong enough to protect yourself, you can brag about being related to me all you want, but first things first. And that's training you to control your chakra."

"**You do realize, that thanks to me and you, he has at least four, maybe five powers right?"**

Both blondes look at him questionly.

"**He has the charmed one's powers, he can slow down molecules and speed them up, he can also move things with his mind, astral projection, premonition, levitation, and then your also an empath."**

Poor Naruto looked confused, even Minato didn't know what the fox was talking about.

"**You can freeze things, blow them up, move things with your mind, create a image of yourself elsewhere, see images of the past, present, and future, levitation is obvious, and being an impath(sp) means you can feel what others are feeling. Dealing with your astral self, there are several warnings though. You will be in control of a solid image of you, it is a complete copy of yourself, only you won't have any of your powers, and you can return at any point of time you want, but doing that leaves your current body unprotected, allowing anyone to do whatever they want with it, though if it dies, so does your astral form, and if your astral form dies, so does your body, the astral form is your mind, the boy cannot live without the mind, and vise-verse, so be careful while you use it."**

Minato was wide eyed.

"Shouldn't he unlock the powers slowly over time? What if he can't handle them?"

"**Actually, the powers were sealed into the book, and no witch has ever completely understtod how to unlock them, three siblings, three sets of powers, yet only one, or two people have ever read the spell at the same time, or they weren't related. Naruto may even unlock more powers as he lives on, but until he dies, no one is able to cast the spell and obtain the powers. The book will only see three sisters, or three brothers, as the charmed ones, the way it tells, is by sensing the magic bond between them, and by magic, I mean chakra, it sensed three chakra signatures that were all connected, and it saw the connection between us, and assumed that Naruto was speaking for all three of us, allowing him access to the spells, though since we are bound in him, ha can tap into our powers all he wants. Though you may be able to use his astral self in order to escape, though it might lead to your chakra not filtering mine, and Naruto might become tainted with demonic chakra."**

Minato looked to be puzzling over something.

"How does he use these powers?"

"**His emotions. If he gets pissed off and throws one of his hands in the air, whatever he aims at will blow up, using both hands will increase the power behind the blast, if he feels fear, then he will freeze a set radius around him, though he has to be in the same room, or his powers won't reach them, and even then, if they have enough chakra, they should be able to resist the effects, for example, if he has the chakra level of a chunin, and he uses it on a junin, the junin will most likely be able to resist the freeze. Anger is the key to controlling your telepathic power, by getting frustrated, then squinting your eyes, or waving your hands, you will be able to move objects with your mind. With premonitions, you just have to touch something, with your empath power, you will always be receiving emotions from everyone, you will have to learn to control that power first, unless you wanna blow up a house, or something less sturdy, or maybe even jump a bot a girl has a crush on. With levitating, you just need to focus on how high."**

Naruto was ecstatic, and Minato still wanted an answer to a question he was wanting to know.

"So why am I here again?"

"**The spell the brat used, allows you to have enough power, to gain a form in his mind, you have access to the combined powers of both me and your son, and same for him, he has access to yours and my powers. Think of us as a key, Naruto is the ring that allows you to turn it, you are the rod that goes in the keyhole, and I am the teeth that allows us to move the gears in the lock and lets us have access to our powers, though Naruto is able to pull the parts of the key whenever and where ever he pleases, instead of having to piece the puzzle together like the old Charmed ones, he can just access the bond and use us as he pleases. As if the ring that turns the key, can summon chakra duplicates of the other two parts."**

Minato now understood, though the fox could have tried to make it easier to understand.

"So it's like that key I made to keep people from getting into my house?"

As Naruto looked at his father questioningly, Minato explained.

"It was a key ring with a seal on it, to where only someone with Uzumaki, or Namikaze blood, could mold chakra into it. You see, I placed a blood seal on it, as well as a spike, so when you placed your finger into the hole, it would allow you to pierce your finger, and put blood on the seal, which would allow you to access the chakra seal which would then mold your chakra into a key for you, and if you tried to mold your chakra into a key without having blood on the blood seal, then it wouldn't work, the ring would reject your chakra. It was one of my most proud creations."

Minato finished his story while letting a single tear being shed.

"Though I was much happier when your mom told me she was pregnant with you, that really made my day, though I did faint."

Naruto chuckled at the man.

"Just wait till your girlfriend tells you she's pregnant."

Naruto got confused, though he just shrugged it off, he was only five after all, and he had to learn to control his empath powers before he got out of his mind, and hurt someone.

===several hours later===

Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most revered demon in the whole ninja lands was actually bashing his head against the bars of his cage. Why you may ask? Because teaching a five year old how to control his emotions, as well as block out unwanted emotions, was actually the most complicated thing he has ever done, including that time when he was at that party with Nibi, the two-tailed Nekomata, which was actually hard enough when she started doing girl talk, and then asked his a question in the middle of her conversation with her friends, and he had no idea what she said, or meant, though when guys start to understand girls when they talk about girl stuff, hell will freeze over, and the devil will put on a gag and do the hula... where the hell did that come from?

Minata was amused with the Kyuubi's attempts at getting Naruto to block out his empath power, though it was troubling to know his son might end up hurting someone or himself because of the powers he now had, though if he hadn't placed himself in the seal, then this wouldn't have happened, but oh well, what you gonna do?

Naruto was bored, now if only he was bored 'out' of his mind, he would feel better, but he was in his mind and the fuzz ball wouldn't let him out till he could block emotions from entering his subconscious mind, and though his father was helping by feeling the emotions, then he would have to push the emotion back to him, but he could never do it, so he ended up with a headache, which effected them all, considering they were all in his head, and thinking about things that way made him feel crazy, though he believed he was making progress.

Kyuubi decided to try again.

"**Alright brat, try it again."**

Minato focused on feeling anger, he angry at Kyuubi for attacking the village, he was angry at himself for trusting the villagers, he was angry at the village for not following his last wish, he was angry that he couldn't find another solution to stop the Kyuubi, and he was also mad at Jariya, for abandoning his son.

Naruto on the other hand still felt bored, he has not felt a single emotion from his father at all, throughout every time they said they were gonna have him practice blocking emotions...

Kyuubi watched on as Minato focused his anger, he watched the man tighten his fists, and clench his teeth, but, throughout it all, Naruto has not made any reaction to the feeling...

"**Naruto, focus on Minato."**

Naruto sighed but did as he was told, but as he focused on his father, rage began to build up inside him, and he didn't even know who Jariya was, but he was pissed at him too.

Kyuubi looked at the boy and sighed.

"**Alright Minato, quit channeling your anger."**

Minato looked baffled.

"Why?"

"**Because the your brat has to focus on you in order to feel your emotions, meaning either he won't be able to train his empath powers here, or he has to focus on someone in order to feel what they are feeling. Either way, it's pointless to continue this training here, we just have to wait till he leaves and see what happens then."**

"Several hours and that's what you came up with?"

Kyuubi glared at Minato, while Naruto just left his mind scape.

===real world===

Naruto woke up, only to find out he was in a hospital.

Naruto looked around and found himself alone, though he was fully dressed, he still got annoyed with hospitals, due to how many times he had to deal with the attempted poisonings, which left him with headaches and tummy aches, which drove him nuts.

Sarutobi walked in to find Naruto up and well.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto was so deep in his observations he never payed attention to the opening door, and he never heard the old man enter, so when a nurse walked in to see how he was doing, she never expected to be frozen.

Sarutobi watched as Naruto turned to him while throwing his hands up, he also didn't expect the nurse to ignore him while he asked what she was doing just standing there.

Naruto blinked as the old man tried to get the attention of the nurse. Naruto blinked several times before he focused, calmed down, and did what he did the first time, and the nurse was able to move again, though Sarutobi, Naruto, and definitely the nurse, never noticed the anbu jump out of a tree and head away.

Though the nin was confused by what he saw, he knew he saw the boy throw his hands up, which had the reaction of the nurse losing all functions, though the Hokage was able to move, they would just assume he was too powerful for the ability to effect him. But the ninja knows that the demon did something, and so he had to go inform the council before the boy harmed someone, or worse.

===back with Naruto===

After the nurse was freed from the spell, she was shocked to see the Hokage right in front of her, and so she yipped, and fell on her ass.

Naruto snickered at this before speaking.

"Jeez old man, you must really look creepy up close."

Sarutobi frowned.

"I still have a way with the ladies. She obviously was simply surprised, not scared. Though I wouldn't dream of getting married again, after all, my late wife was my one and only love."

Naruto and the nurse raised their eyebrows at him, both assuming he just believed he was too old to flirt with girls anymore. Now if only a certain pervert could understand he was too old to go around flirting with pretty young ladies.

The nurse turned to see her patient, the nurse was wearing a simple nurse's outfit, she had mid-back length brown hair, and she had D-size breasts (though i'm sure no one cares how big they are...), and this nurse's name was Marie, and she moved into the village after the Kyuubi attack, as a civilian, so she could become a doctor, because it was her dream, and she was still aiming for that dream, she just had to work her way there, but back to what she was doing. She looked at Naruto and saw a cute little boy with whiskers, and so she didn't even bother to try to hurt him, but when he cowered away from her when she tried to take his temperature, she got confused.

Ever since Naruto was poisoned by the first doctor, which resulted in his stomach feeling like it was on fire for about a week, he has always tested whatever the nurse or doctor was gonna put in his mouth.

"You put it in your mouth first."

The nurse raised an eyebrow at him, but did as he suggested, and put the thermometer in her own mouth, and after which, when Naruto got back on the bed, he allowed her to place it in his mouth, but the nurse decided to tease him.

"You know what? Since I stuck that thermometer in my mouth before you did, that counts as an indirect kiss."

Naruto looked confused.

"Whats a kiss?"

The nurse looked a little shocked by the question, and looked questioningly at the Hokage.

"Naruto is an orphan who lives on his own, he has never had a mother to explain what kisses are, he has hardly had any role models in his life actually."

Marie looked at Naruto and just rubbed his hair, which felt a bit like fur, which led her to petting him, and as she petted him, she explained what a kiss was.

"A kiss is a way for someone to express love, like how mothers kiss their children goodnight, or when a girl kisses a boy she likes, it allows them to express their love."

Marie kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"That is a kiss. Kisses can only be given to family members or to other people you wanna show love to."

Minato was inside Naruto's head, showing his joy that someone was finally not trying to kill his son.

Naruto shrugged and just sat there, while Sarutobi decided to slip a few extra bucks into Marie's paycheck, and hopefully, she can be Naruto's nurse the next time he needs to visit the hospital as well, and hopefully, with her near, Naruto will be able to feel a bit of the love that he has missed out on in life.

===end chapter===

**Alright, I am done with the first chapter, and as I said, it is pointless for me to spread out when Naruto gets his powers, mainly cause I don't plan to take that long in the academy, so instead of making him wait to get more power, which the charmed ones only had to wait about a year in between their powers, till they had them all, so whats the point in making Naruto wait for the two years when he starts the academy, then another three years before having all of them, either way, he has them all before the academy ends anyways.**

**But I must ask you all this question, does this fiction have a future? Does it look like it will go far? I ask this now, in hopes of saving me several headaches in the near future, and also to get rid of an idea I have had in my head for some time now, but have not exactly been working on getting it started, but I ask you now, does this look like a good idea?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I started writing this chapter the day I put up the first one, so you can all time me, but if you do, or you don't, I don't care, but I will mostly try to keep this fiction going as long as my rightful heir, or my friends on the other side fictions, though all three of them are my main focus, so you will probably see them all rising in chapters, though my rightful heir will be a bit slow for a bit, but I will work on the next chapter soon, and friends on the other side won't be too far behind this one's updates.**

**On with the show. Also, I do not own Naruto or Charmed.**

**Kyuubi, **_Minato,__ (insert name) thoughts, (while centered) spell_

**Also, **_italics_** will be used instead of normal when someone is singing.**

**===academy===**

Naruto was entering the academy, he was wearing a red short sleeved shirt, with black pants and black sandals, he also wore a white opened jacket over his shirt, while his shirt was form fitting, revealing his well tightened muscles, though he was nowhere near obtaining what Kyuubi referred to as a four pack, or even a two pack, but he was well on his way, and Minato assumed he would have a two pack when he got to about eight years old, and by time he was nearing ten he would have a four pack, considering they worked on his chakra control so far, considering they were limited with Naruto's weak body, but they also figured that he would be able to add more work as he got older, and could handle more.

True to Kyuubi's words, Naruto was developing his chakra at six times the rate of any normal person, but that was solved by him spending the full three hours his body could currently handle, on wall walking, and most recently, water walking, they also realized Naruto had to train with them holding the charmed powers back, so he couldn't levitate, the cheap bastard.

Naruto looked around the classroom, and he spotted several demon haters, due to his empath abilities, he also found out that almost all the female classmates, were Sasuke fan-girls, all except for one, which he sensed fear and sadness from.

The boy with the dog was feeling hyper, happy, and excited, while others seemed to be just bored, or hungry, though he could sense calmness from the one who was practically hiding in his coat.

Naruto decided to sit in the back and observe his classmates, mainly to see if he missed reading someone, and as his teacher came into the room, he could tell he was somewhat neutral, but it was hard to tell, the chunin probably knew how to hide his emotions too well, so maybe he couldn't read people skilled in hiding their emotions?

Iruka had decided, mostly from being asked by the Hokage, to wait to judge the demon boy, and as far as he saw, the boy was examining him, and the boy appeared to be contemplating something, and so he began the beginning of the year speech, and then he decided to ask something, to help him get a statement from the boy, that would help him decide if the boy was normal or a demon.

"Alright, now how about introductions? Just your full names, your likes and dislikes, and then your hobbies and dreams, and just so you know, you might want to remember your answers, cause when your time here is over, they might become different, because going through school, always changes people, gives them a different point of view. I mean look at me, when I first started the academy, my dream was to be a great hero, but I learned, that I wanted to guide others to become heroes themselves. I found greater interest with watching the next generation grow up to become great, knowing I helped them from the beginning, I was there when they started out. That's what I look forward to. After all, any of you could become the next sannin, or maybe even Hokage one day. But no matter where you end up, I will know I was there when you were just starting, and I gave you detention for one reason or another, and we will be able to laugh while enjoying a nice meal at a food stand."

Naruto had to admit that that sounded nice, but so did that old lady when she offered him some cake, and he got a boot covered in old frosting... after that day, he never really trusted anyone, and every time he was offered something, he ran away. Naruto heard his name get called, and so began his intro.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are ramen, my dislikes are traitors and tricksters, my hobbies are reading and practicing magic, and my dream is to one day meet the first Charmed Ones."

Iruka was seriously confused, he figured an intro like wanting blood or revenge, not magic or shit about a group called the Charmed ones, who were a mystery to him.

Naruto just smiled as Kiba mocked him.

"It's called jutsu, not magic idiot."

As everyone laughed, Naruto smirked but didn't do anything. Kiba was brash and thoughtless when it came to most things. Naruto thought things through, and focused on what he needed to do.

Naruto was trained by the fourth hokage, and a thousand year old demon, and was also taught from a book that lived through times before the demon even existed, so he had a very good idea of what was required of a proper ninja.

Iruka sighed as he got the class to quite down.

"We are here to learn about jutsu and chakra, so a few mistakes might be made in the beginning, it all depends on how fast we learn and grow, so I ask you to be nice to those who don't have people to teach them the basics, and I hope you don't hold something against someone who doesn't have someone to teach them some of them basics. Now let us go on with the first day at the academy."

The only one who saw the mocking smirk on Naruto's face, was the old Hokage, who sat watching through his crystal ball, and he had a shiver run up his spine upon seeing it.

===several hours later===

Naruto was simply sitting in a tree during lunch, having finished his bowl of ramen already, he was watching the Uchiha hide from his fan club, and he was laughing on the inside as said boy was constantly being found.

Naruto reminisced about when his father sealed two crystal into his eyes, it was painful, but it allowed him similar powers to the Byakugan, in terms of finding someone. When activated, while holding something of theirs, he could see them no matter what, or who was in the way.

But he and those inside him are the only ones who know that. Naruto also learned that when he uses the astral projection power, it doesn't have to be his soul that leaves the body, also explaining how his father did the whole sealing of the crystals.

And now Naruto ends up having to end his fun, due to Iruka calling them back into the classroom.

Naruto had spent all day being laughed at due to his introduction this morning, but he didn't care. Naruto also noticed that no matter what anyone said, Shino stayed stoic, Hinata stayed quite, though she smiled at him several times when she thought he wouldn't notice,and though Sasuke was the stoic type, he did smirk at him, maybe because he found it amusing, but didn't feel like giving anyone the satisfaction of hearing him laugh, the cold bastard.

Naruto also noticed Iruka becoming more lax as the day went on and actually made attempts to politely correct Naruto when he made a mistake. The weird thing was Naruto never sensed any ill intent coming from him, though he knew his powers were powerful... he still would exercise caution no matter what.

Hinata had been stealing glances at the blonde, and she knew for a fact, probably from having the lie detecting skill literally beaten into her by her father, but she knew Naruto was not lying about the whole magic thing, which sounded ridiculous, but she believed him anyways, mostly due to the fact she wished she could still believe in magic to that extent, even though chakra has been labeled as a source of energy, that is physically possible, while magic has been labeled impossible, due to the lack of a physical energy, considering magic is the focus of mental power, while chakra is of both physical and mental.

Hinata also found the argument that chakra is a mixture of both, while anyone can use the physical form without any training, due to everyone being a physical form, then why can't there be a mental form of energy someone can learn to use?

While Hinata was focusing her thoughts about energies and their forms, Shino was thinking about the capabilities that magic would have if it was real, and Sasuke was just thinking about how if magic did exist, it would have been his...

Iruka pretty much guessed what Sasuke and Shino were thinking of, though everyone else besides the fan girls, were anyone's guess.

Naruto was finding things amusing, though he did sense a form of desire from both Hinata and Sasuke... Hinata he didn't mind being seen in that light, after all, she was cute. Sasuke was really scaring him, as well as the two powerful beings in his head.

What straight guy, wants a guy desiring them?

Iruka decided to see where the students were with their physical strengths.

"Alright class, let's head to the gym and find out how physically strong you are."

As Iruka led them all to the arena like gym(where Sasuke first fought Lee before the exams).

Iruka had them all separate into boys and girls, then paired them up, though when he got to pairing up Naruto, the boy insisted he be paired with Kiba, and so, with a sigh, Iruka allowed it, while Kiba laughed about having an easy test.

Skipping all the way to Kiba vs. Naruto, while every other fight actually doesn't matter, so you can all use your imagination.

Everyone was either tired or hurting, and then the 'elite' were just standing there, or laying about lazily from giving up early in the match.

Iruka had already started the match, and Kiba ran right for Naruto, while said blonde just stood there, though as Kiba neared, and when he was about to hit, four people noticed Naruto squint his eyes, and then everyone saw Kiba miss Naruto completely.

Iruka wondered if Naruto squinting and Kiba missing were connected somehow.

Kiba wondered how he missed when all Naruto did was squint his eyes.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes wondering if Kiba just flinched at the last second, and actually found Naruto's squinting to be fearsome, though he doubted it, Kiba ran right at him while he was giving him the Uchiha death glare.

Hinata really never expected Kiba to miss, though she does think the boy to be creepy due to always staring at her, and she felt extremely uncomfortable, especially when his eyes drift too low for him to be staring at her face... But she knew the strength of the Inuzuka clan, that and the fact Naruto doesn't come from a clan, Kiba is the obvious choice for who will win.

Kiba spoke up to try and regain his dignity.

"Did you feel the power behind that? Well this one will have even more power behind it, and I will hit you."

Naruto smiled.

"But how can you hit me? When you don't even know who is me? _Where there is only me, make this fool see three_."

Suddenly, there were three Narutos in front of Kiba, and so when he complained everyone looked confused.

"Hey! There are no jutsu in physical exams!"

Iruka raised an eyebrow and walked over to Kiba.

"What do you mean Kiba? I sensed no chakra at all coming from Naruto, so in order for him to have used a jutsu, he would have to do it without hand seals, and still be able to control his chakra enough to use it without alerting me to it's use, and to do that, would be on the level of junin, all he did was say a short rhyme, are you saying that that short rhyme actually did something?"

Kiba looked shocked, but Naruto spoke up just to irritate the hotheaded boy.

"Yeah Kiba, you yourself said magic was non existent, and magic is the only thing that wouldn't be sensed being used by Iruka-sensei, so are you admitting your wrong?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes further, as he thought.

_'So Naruto does possess magic, it will be mine, I need it, I deserve it'_

Hinata's thoughts were a bit different.

_'I didn't see Naruto-kun use chakra, and he never struck back at Kiba, could Kiba be ill? Or is Naruto actually using magic?'_

Everyone else assumed Kiba was just getting delusional, besides the sleeping Shikamaru anyway.

Kiba got mad.

"I'm fine, just let me continue the match."

Iruka sighed and left the arena, while Kiba started smelling out the real Naruto, that is until Naruto spoke.

"The spell I used was a replacement spell for the clone jutsu, while you are forced to see three of me, it also messes with your other senses as well, you will see, smell, hear, and feel three of me, considering you are the only one who can hear a clone, it is simple to make you appear crazy. Mainly cause no one would ever consider the idea of me being able to hide a jutsu as well as it would need to be, in order to use it with Iruka so close."

Kiba knew Naruto was right, and so out of anger, he rushed one of the Narutos, and he was stopped.

"Kiba, you lose due to leaving the arena, and attacking a teacher."

Suddenly, Kiba saw Iruka grabbing his fist, and only one Naruto standing off to the side. Kiba tried to protest.

"I know how crazy it sounds, but Naruto used some sort of jutsu to make me see three of him, I'm not lying Iruka-sensie."

Iruka sighed.

"It is not believable Kiba. Naruto is a genin with no past training, so unless you know how he was able to pull of a powerful jutsu, without anyone else noticing, as well as without hand seals, then please explain."

Kiba sweated a bit, before linking his arms behind his back and drawing circles in the ground with his right foot.

"Magic?"

Suddenly though, Naruto laughed.

"Your joking right?"

Kiba glared at the blond.

"How dare you mock me!"

Kiba rushed Naruto once again, but this time Naruto smirked, and as Kiba neared, he hit Naruto right in the chest, Naruto winced and fell backwards, rolling a bit before he stopped on his back, and looked hurt.

Iruka sighed.

"Kiba, you need to learn to control that temper, Naruto could actually be hurt."

Iruka walked over to check on Naruto, and took notice of the worried look on a certain pale eyed heiress. Iruka found nothing but a bruise on Naruto's chest, and even that didn't look all that bad.

"Well, at least he isn't all that hurt."

Kiba widened his eyes at those words, he had put his all into that punch, he was able to break someone's limb at full strength, Inuzuka were expected to be some of the physically strongest ninja, only beaten by the Akamichi and their body expanding jutsu, and adding in their natural strength from all the protein they eat. Kiba took a step back as Naruto stood up and glared at him with blood red eyes.

Iruka noticed Kiba was in shock, and he also noticed Naruto looking at him, and as Iruka looked at Naruto, he barely missed the red disappearing from his eyes, and Naruto spoke.

"You insult me, you insult my power, and you think you can then claim I was telling the truth, and when I turn your own words against you, you attack me out of the blue, well how about I make a true believer out of you, as well as everyone in the village?"

Kiba got his courage back when Naruto's eyes returned to their normal blue.

"Well that was before the battle."

Naruto snarled.

"Well now you know I was not joking about my power, and so because of you, I will curse the whole village to insanity.

_Within this barrier I foresee,_

_May it be filled with musical glee,_

_From now until I say the rhyme,_

_make everyone sing all the time."_

Iruka thought about what Naruto had just said, and so, decided to convince Naruto how foolish he was acting.

"_Narut..."_

Iruka slapped his hands over his mouth, everyone looked at him, and they all asked the same question at once, but they sang instead.

"_What the hell?"_

===council room===

Hamura and Koharu had summoned another council meeting, the reason being they wanted to discuss what the ninja had told them about a year ago, and both of them assumed Sarutobi knew something, though he just kept on denying that he did, but hey, they're idiots.

Hiashi Hyuuga decided to step up and start the meeting.

"Hokage-sama, I must request that you allow us to check the Uzumaki out, just in case that anbu was right, you never know."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"Besides the fact that that happened about a year or so ago, you all sent the man to Ibiki, and only brought this up because of Naruto's recent trip to the hospital, when he was found bleeding uncontrollably from his eyes. Naruto isn't trying to cause anyone any harm, he is just a normal boy that was given a mighty burden, he protects us all from the Kyuubi."

Homura glared.

"But if what the Anbu at the hospital told us is true. He was trying to do something with his eyes, and now we must know what he was doing, due to it might having effects on all of Konoha."

Suddenly there was a surge of an unknown energy, that most of the council didn't sense, or couldn't sense, but those that did, couldn't identify it. Danzo asked the question that popped into his mind.

"_What the hell?"_

Everyone raised an eyebrow at Danzo, while the man himself was wide eyed and holding his throat, as Sarutobi asked.

"_Why?... Anbu! Get Naruto, and get Zukuki out of the jail cells."_

===back with the academy===

Naruto was staring down the entire class, trying to hold in his laughter as they all tried time and time again not to sing.

Sasuke glared a whole new level of the Uchiha death glare at Naruto.

"_Tell me how to obtain your powers in order to curse you as well."_

Naruto laughed, for who could honestly keep a straight face when looking at the great mighty, powerful emo-prince singing a demand.

"Sorry Sasuke, but the only way to obtain my powers is by being one of three brothers, or one of three sisters."

Sasuke's glare grew several levels as Naruto spoke normally, but was stopped from yelling at him, when several new singing voices showed up.

"_Uzumaki, you are requested by the council of Konoha."_

Naruto snickered at the singing elites, with one of them going to strangle the boy, but the other three held him back. Naruto calmly walked to the Hokage tower.

===back to the council===

Hiashi was calm and collected by nature, he was always the voice of reason, though he still doubted the safety of being too close to something with as much malice chakra as the Kyuubi had sealed in them. Hiashi was no fool in thinking the demon could break out, he knew the skills of the fourth, and he knew where the seal came from, he had done a little research on it, but he also knew that if you shook something enough, the contents would leak out, and where that stuff landed would be stained, and he didn't desire to know the extent of the effects of that happening, but even he was being pushed to his limits with this damn singing, he hated musicals, and when he was watching a bad musical, he just wanted to kill the singers, though he only hated musicals because he would always take his wife to one on their anniversary, and he even took Hinata on occasion, but would you want to be reminded of the only woman you ever loved?

But this was the worse musical he had ever listened to, it was even worse than that one musical where the main actor was tone deaf, though he was suppose to be, due to it being part of the script, he still hated it, but this was a musical that every actor was tone deaf in, and he was just wishing for it to end. He almost jumped and strangled the Uzumaki boy when he entered the room.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-jiji?"

And the little bastard didn't sing... several eye twitches from all of the council members. Sarutobi decided to ask.

"_Naruto, do you have any idea what has happened to us?"_

Naruto smiled.

"I placed a curse on the village."

Danzo glared at the boy as he spoke... er, sang.

"_Well reverse it now, before I vote to end your life."_

Naruto smirked.

"Killing me makes the spell permanent."

Everyone widened their eyes at that concept, and Naruto spoke again.

"And now, if you want me to reverse the curse, I want you all to grovel and beg for me to reverse it, and it has to be a public groveling."

Everyone glared at the boy, before all of them yelling out at the same time.

"_NO!"_

Naruto smiled.

"Fine.

_In order to teach them a lesson,_

_force them into their lines,_

_for till the first curse ends,_

_make them all sing songs in random trends."_

Every council member really didn't like the sounds of that curse.

Sarutobi decided to make a statement.

"_Oh Fuck."_

**===end chapter===**

**I hope you all enjoyed that one, and yes, the council thought the anbu had lost his mind, and sent him to Ibiki, poor soul, but the next chapter, and maybe the one after, shall have to do with singing, and so, you all get to pick songs you want the characters to sing, like Ibiki singing I feel pretty... that would be hard to put in there, but hey, I will if any of you want it in there, but I shall also be asking for advice on what to have the council bribe Naruto with to get him to stop the singing, and also, if you all want to read about Naruto singing, that would be doable, if the song he sings is a duet, so I hope you enjoy the musical mayhem that is the Konoha musical ark, due to me wanting to try my own ark, rather than use the arks from the show.**

**Council Members: "Have mercy on us."**


	3. Chapter 3

**First, I would like to sort out something from my previous chapter, I am not going to give Naruto demonic powers, though he will still have the Kyuubi's chakra, he will however have a different way of using it, I will not spoil anything for you, but what I meant was I was thinking of making a different fanfiction, and giving Naruto demonic powers, though the best I could think of how to give him them is dealing with the Mizuki incident, but as I tried to ask, do you all think that fan fic would go anywhere? Naruto with Charmed demonic powers? And as with most of my fictions, I will try not to make Naruto too op, though he is usually always ooc, I always try to limit Naruto as much as I can without taking his powers away, that is just who I am, now will you all answer me about the other fiction?**

**I do not own Naruto or Charmed, I also don't own any songs used here, and as I stated before, Naruto is immune to his own spell, but he will do some singing, due to not being immune to duets.**

**Kyuubi,_ Kyuubi when not in mindset,_ **_Minato,__ (insert name) thoughts, (while centered) spells, singing, _normal speech.

**Also, all songs belong to the original singers, not me.**

**===chapter starts here===**

Naruto was standing in front of a very irritated council, and almost all of them were strapped to their chairs due to wanting, and or trying to strangle said blonde...

Sarutobi sighed as he sang.

"_What can we do to get the curse removed?"_

Naruto smiled.

"Actually, I just wanted everyone to suffer as I have, and what's better is that my revenge is considered an evil prank, considering I ain't hurting anyone, just pissing them off, and before any of you try, killing me will only make the spell permanent."

And with those words, he walked out.

Danzo sang out almost the minute the boy left.

"_He is bluffing."_

Hiashi looked to be thinking as Shikaku spoke.

"_He appeared to be cocky, so he either believes that if he dies the spell is permanent, or he is truthful."_

Hiashi looked at the door, then he went to activate his Byakugan, a civilian council member speaking to him.

"_Hiahsi, glaring at the door won't help you know."_

Hiashi stopped glaring and widened his eyes, while Sarutobi asked.

"_What is wrong with your Byakugan Hiashi?"_

"_I can't activate it..."_

That one sentence scared them all.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=with Naruto=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto was walking back to the academy, and during his walk, he heard random songs, as well as people singing their arguments, which was hilarious considering the one being yelled at could hardly keep a straight face when they were being sang at.

But Naruto was having a conversation in his head.

_'With this information, we believe it would be wise to try to stay focused Naruto, and not blow things out of proportion.'_

_'Okay, you shut up, and fuzzy will tell me what you both found out.'_

_**'Well, when you cast the spell, we noticed a sudden drop in everyone's chakra levels, though the chakra levels are staying at a level that will leave them alive, the chakra is also being reverted into mana, such as what you have, but that mana is also going into making them sing, which I sum up, will leave every ninja within Konoha, unable to use their jutsu, making you the strongest here considering your powers.'**_

_'I see no problem yet.;_

_'What if we told you that they all went to your level...'_

Naruto stopped walking, going over the info in his head, twice, three times, and even a fourth before he asked.

_'Does that mean I won't ever be able to use jutsu?'_

_'It means we won't be able to teach you anything, but you may be able to use some C-ranks, but a B will most likely leave you trying to breathe.'_

_**'What he means is, your jutsu are most likely be stuck as genjutsu, or medical, due to your low reserves, but if you want to use jutsu that badly, all you have to do is strip your powers, as it says in the Book of Shadows."**_

_'What if I just bind them, that way, if I want them back, I can just unbind them."_

_'That would allow you access to more chakra, but not enough to actually go all out with big jutsu. I would say that you would be able to go up to B-rank jutsu, but A and S ranks would still nearly kill you, the only bright side of this is you will either a) go unseen, or b) be ignored.'_

_**'And as a ninja, both are a great bonus.'**_

Naruto shrugged, and accepted the downfalls of having his powers, and decided to go herb hunting, which ended very well, though the day was filled with musical horrors, due to no one being able to sing worth a pile of rocks. Though several people admitted to being glad they never decided to sing to their lovers...

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=next day=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto was sitting in class, and when Sasuke glared and began to walk towards him, he smiled and waved.

"_Reverse this spell you placed now, or I shall murder you."_

Anyone who knew Sasuke, knew he would, but Naruto also knew he couldn't, and it was also hard to take a threat serious when the one threatening you sang it.

"Really?"

Naruto took pride in the glare he earned, while the Kyuubi was laughing at the fact that he never thought he would see the day an Uchiha would sing, while Minato, thought Sasuke was singing better than that one time Fugaku lost a bet and was forced to sing... he cried for his ears, for they felt as if they were dieing, then the Inuzuka came to 'help the dieing animal'... poor Fugaku never lived that down, which is part of the reason Minato thought he tried to stage a coup. Naruto was able to resist the urge to laugh as he heard his father talking about Uchiha not being able to sing being in their blood, which led to him questioning who Sasuke's father was.

Sasuke continued to glare, waiting for him to be listened to, all the while waiting for said blonde to stop snickering.

"_I am warning you."_

Naruto stopped smiling, as he glared back, until a large evil grin crept onto his face, and spoke words that would real;ly piss off the Uchiha.

"_As revenge for your demands,_

_I command a song be sung,_

_By someone with better lungs."_

Naruto shrugged off the bad rhyme, but as he stood and looked at the Uchiha, he widened his eyes as his curse had hit himself.

Music begins to fill the room. (You're Just a... by LICD, found on youtube.)

"_You think you got it real bad,_

_Always acting so sad,_

_Bitching and complaining to all._

_I hear you cry yourself to sleep,_

_With all the other sheep,_

_I feel awfully bad for you._

_With everything that you have been through._

_And then I think,_

_You're just a shit,_

_Your a teen and Caucasian(sp)_

_You're such a shit,_

_Not of the gay persuasion,_

_No one in your family was brought here by slave ships,_

_So who's been persecuting you?_

_You're white..._

_You should meet my buddy Jack,_

_Who's off fighting in Iraq,_

_Dodging Motors and RPGs_

_Or I could tell you about his dad who,_

_While in Janbanfyu(?)_

_Lost his leg and part of his nads,_

_But I'm sure he's sympathetic to you,_

_And he would say..._

_You're just a shit,_

_Your dad bought you a hummer,_

_You're just a shit,_

_I almost died in the summer,_

_I lived in a fox hole with rats, mice, and fleas while,_

_Gangrene had a party with me,_

_Starving kids in Africa, all sharing a rice grain,_

_Set up a charity for you,_

_You with your MySpace, Ipod, and cell phone,_

_Tell me again,_

_About the time you got a splinter,_

_You're just a shit,_

_With your big house and big dog,_

_You're just a shit,_

_Now log off your damn blog,_

_Take off your makeup,_

_And take out all your tampons,_

_Get up off your ass and you'll see,_

Get a job, you lazy, new age, simple plan listening, emo, hippie."

Naruto was shocked, Sasuke was confused, and every fan girl was pissed off, and Kiba was actually on the floor laughing his ass off. Naruto decided to talk to his 'brothers'.

"_Explain!"_

"_You were not specific, and the spell went by your words to the exact."_

"_**Think of spells as wishes, for example, if you wished for a scroll of jutsu, then someone may die and you would inherit it."**_

Naruto thought through what he said, though it was off the back of his head, he had not wanted to be a target, but when listening to himself, he had done a better job singing then Sasuke.

Minato chuckled.

"_If it's a consolation, you got your lungs from your mother."_

Naruto smiled a bit as he heard his father say that, for just knowing he got something from his mother was a bonus in his mind.

Sasuke, not noticing the smile, smirked.

"_It looks like your cursed like the rest of us."_

Naruto smirked back.

"Actually, it means I'm not immune to my own spells, and should try to be a bit more specific with them."

Before anyone could say another word, Iruka walked in with a stupid grin on his face, humming a strange song. Shikamaru looked at his teacher and asked.

"What's with the stupid look?"

Iruka blinked as he remembered his previous night.

=-=-=-=-=-=Iruka's flashback(he actually has the fewest throughout most fictions, and the anime)=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Iruka was sitting on a stool at the ramen bar, he and Naruto frequently visited, and Ayami sneezed, several times.

Teuchi looked to his daughter.

"_You should head home."_

Ayami looked at her father in concern.

"_But if I do, then you won't have any help here."_

Teuchi chuckled.

"_Ever since everyone has been singing, they have been too tired to go out most of the time out of embarrassment. Iruka! I hire you to babysit my daughter."_

Iruka widened his eyes as he looked at Teuchi, who answered without being asked.

"_You are the kindest man that comes here, you have been helping Naruto, though he has no connection to you, and you visit here enough to be like family, besides."_

Teuchi leaned towards Iruka, signaling him to come closer as well.

"_I think she has a crush on you."_

Iruka's eyes widened further as he looked at the sick girl.

"_I do have a guest room in my house if she wants to stay a bit till your off work? Then she can return to your home with you."_

Teuchi smiled widely.

"_Great idea, I will even close up a bit early."_

Iruka smiled.

"_I shall make sure she is better before you come."_

Iruka walked over to the girl who frowned about being pulled from work early, though she was actually not all that sick.

Iruka had a nice apartment, it had the two bedrooms like he said it did, and then there was the bathroom, the kitchen, and the living room.

Ayami smiled.

"_Nice place."_

Iruka nodded as he led Ayami to the guest room, which was simple enough, nothing real fancy, but as Iruka watched the girl stare back at him with those beautiful brown eyes looked to him, as her kind face was framed by her luscious brown hair, even though the shine from the sun coming through the window behind her was edging into Iruka's thoughts, but he swore she was glowing. Screw logic. Iruka had a sudden singing urge.

(song belongs to Good with Grenades, it's called Bruises and Bitemarks)

"_Two single hearts on fire_

_Currently on the wire_

_As inhibitions fade_

_A focused moment made_

_Bruises and Bitemarks say_

_Takes one to bring the pain_

_Passion lies in screams_

_of estacitic dreams"_

Iruka was singing as Ayami looked into his eyes, she knew she felt something for him, and knew he would treat her right, due to knowing the man from whenever he went to the ramen stand, and he has been trying to help Naruto out, even though the boy was getting very seclusive lately, and the teacher was trying to get the boy to be more active.

Ayami smiled as she continued listening to the man sing, as they ended up wrapping their arms around one another, and he ended up laying on top of her as he sung for her, which she found really romantic, as most women do, liking having a man sing just for them, especially when they were as good as Iruka, with singing.

"_Your in a place for fear_

_Lips are for biting here_

_Let's make this moment worth the while_

_Let's kill the night and go down in style_

_Feel the magic rise_

_We're plotting our demise_

_Of perspiration and alcohol,_

_As I introduce the bedroom brawl."_

Ayami was really shocked when Iruka kissed her and as they finished, he went back to singing.

"_You bring the ropes and chains,_

_I'll bring the pills and games_

_I can show you pain,_

_And make you say my name._

_You will believe my lies,_

_That I'm not like other guys_

_That sparkle in my eye,_

_Is part of my disguise._

_You're in a place for fear,_

_Lips are for biting here,_

_Let's make this moment worth the while_

_Let's kill the night and go down in style_

_Feel the magic rise,_

_We're plotting our demise,_

_Of perspiration and alcohol,_

_As I introduce the bedroom brawl._

_You're in a place for fear,_

_Lips are for biting here,_

_Let's make this moment worth the while_

_Let's kill the night and go down in style_

_Feel the magic rise,_

_We're plotting our demise,_

_Of perspiration and alcohol,_

_As I introduce the bedroom brawl._

_You're in a place for fear,_

_Lips are for biting here,_

_Let's make this moment worth the while_

_Let's kill the night and go down in style_

_Feel the magic rise,_

_We're plotting our demise,_

_Of perspiration and alcohol,_

_As I introduce the bedroom brawl._

(Lyrics are thanks to MusicGal121208, thank you)

Ayami didn't know what to say, and so she pulled Iruka into a kiss as she was feeling very aroused. Due to the nature of his song, and considering that he had somehow lost his shirt during the song, and ended up laying over her shirtless.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=End flashback(this is T rated perverts)=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Needless to say, the night was magical, and all thanks to Naruto casting that spell, he needed to buy the boy all he can eat at the ramen stand one of these days for that.

Everyone stared on as Iruka developed a nose bleed, and blush at a level only seen with a certain Hyuuga heir, while Naruto smiled.

"See, not everyone complains."

Sasuke glared, the fan-girls glared, and Kiba was still laughing.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=Chapter end=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**I am gonna end the singing ark next chapter, as well as the schooling ark, and you know what, I shall try my damn hardest not to try another song ark, why? Because no one listens, I say you needed a method for the song to be sung by said person, and you know what, no one has tried to set any up, you all just told me who you want singing what, and so, I have tried to deal with this the best I can by giving the Iruka sample, if you all want a song to be sung, then you can tell me in the reviews, but if I don't get any reviews about ending the ark, then I shall just assume you all want me to just move on with the story.**

**Bye, I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this fiction.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here is the next chapter, and you can all thank AmorindaSapphire9 for it…**

**You can also thank her and a jewlbunny… though ideas overly eccentric, but fine, though i have no idea how i would do a dragon ball thing here, i also have no clue what the hell the song 'I Just Wanna be your Puppy' is… but i will due to their request, fit the requested scene in.**

**enjoy please.**

**=-=-=-=-=-=walking through hell=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Ibiki was having a wonderful morning, even with the singing curse, after all, he got a date with his singing. And now he was waking up with a real smile on his face, as he got prepared for his job, and looked himself over in the mirror, before breaking out in song, singing in an extremely manly voice, and sounding good…

"_I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and gay,_

_And I pity, any girl who isn't me today."_

Ibiki looked at himself in shock.

"_I feel charming, oh so charming,_

_It's alarming how charming I feel,_

_And so pretty, that I hardly can believe I'm real."_

Ibiki was still in shock as he sang, even the people who heard him were wondering who was singing, except Anko who came in through the window to torment whoever was singing, only to stare in shock.

"_See that pretty girl in that mirror there."_

"_What mirror where?"_

Ibiki turned around and stared at Anko as she sang along with him.

"_Who could that attractive girl be?"_

"_Who, which one, where? Hum,"_

"_Such a pretty face(Hum)_

_Such a pretty dress(Hum)_

_Such a pretty smile(Hum)_

_Such a pretty meeeee(Huuuuuum)"_

Both looked at each other for a second, but began to sing before they could speak.

"_I feel stunning(You feel stunning)_

_And entrancing(And entrancing)"_

Ibikin and Anko finished as they sang together.

"_Feel like running and dancing for joy,_

_Cause I'm loved, by a pretty wonderful boy!"_

Ibiki and Ako had a twitch in their eye, as they decided to walk to work and ignore what happened.

**=-=-=-=-=elsewhere=-=-=-=-=**

Hanabi was watching her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, and the other Hyuuga elders show her some proper jyuuken strikes, before she started to think on what they looked to be doing, and then she began to sing without warning.

"_You can dance, you can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_See that girl Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for a place to go_

_Where they play the right music_

_Getting in the swing_

_You come to look for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy_

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music_

_Everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance_

_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing queen feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance, you can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_See that girl Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_

_Leave 'em burning and then you're gone_

_Looking out for another, anyone will do_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance_

_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing queen feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance, you can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_See that girl Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen"_

Every elder glared at the girl, until one of the female elders spoke up

"_It does look like dancing doesn't it?"_

Every male Hyuuga glared at her, before sulking off, saying training was done, and mumbling about tradition.

Hiashi sighed.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=once again, in a new location=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Ibiki was walking with Anko to the interrogation section of Anbu, when Anko noticed a junin, flirting with a civilian girl while putting his hands all over her and even getting kissed, Anko was becoming pissed. Said junin was an Uchiha, that asked her out several times before this whole singing incident, and he even took her out the day it happened. He was the typical black haired and black eyed average looking ones, but he asked her out and treated her properly.

Ibiki noticed, and looked at the junin.

"_Isn't he the one that was in the pic with you, the one you've been all gushy about?"_

Anko pulled out a picture of her and said junin, he was standing behind her, arms around her waist, and he was kissing her neck, while she actually smiled, a real smile.

Katsuro Uchiha, he had tried to get into her apartment the night all the singing happened, and she had asked him to hold off till the whole singing thing stopped, so she wouldn't have a headache from hearing dozens of off tune anbu agents trying to sound normal, though he was slightlypersistant, he gave up, and kissed her night before leaving.

Anko sheded one tear before her voice began to act like when she sang with Ibiki.

"_You had it all The day you told me [Told me] _

_you want me I had it all But let you fool me [Fool me] completely _

_Yeah, I was so stupid_

_To give you all my attention_

_'Cause the way you played me_

_Exposed your true intention _

_And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_

_Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me! I mess with her!_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me_

_So watch your back_

_'Cause you don't know when or where I could get you_

_I set the trap and when I'm done_

_then You'll know what I've been through_

_So oh, Mr. Player do you feel like the man now_

_And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out_

_And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_

_Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me? I mess with her!_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me I know I'm being bitter_

_But I'm a drive you under Cause you just don't,_

_Don't deserve a "happy ever after"_

_but what you did to me After you told me_

_You never felt that way it was only just a game You had it all] And one day! _

_And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me (begging on your knees for me)_

_yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede (crawling like a centipede)_

_You mess with me I mess with her,_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah, one day you'll begging on your knees for me."_

Ibiki had decided to drag Anko off to the department while she sang, some people actually enjoyed hearing her song, but when Katsuro heard it, he missed who was singing it, and went back to making out with the current girl he had with him.

Ibiki sighed as he heard the current guy Anko was interrogating scream louder, he knew she was venting. Anko was the physical interrogator, him the mental, and then there was Hikimi, who was the sexual interrogator, and she had was actually a bit more sadistic than he was, believe it or not.

Hikimi was a simple girl, she had high b-cups and was a Hyuuga, she had learnt how to use the jyuuken to effect the blood flow, and she knew how to mess with one's sexual capabilities, she chose when you were satisfied.

She enjoyed wearing normal Hyuuga robes, but wore a dominatrix suite when interrogating, and she usually got answers. But like all forms of interrogation, there were defenses from her form, which meant that they had to pick one of them, and try, if the person was able to hold up against one, they would rotate. It was rare for two of them to work together, and they have never went three vs. one before.

Anko was taking her frustrations out on a defiant ass, who was tough to crack, this person is actually a ninja from the new Otogakure, and they were wondering what the hell it was, though it was obvious that the man knew nothing about his leader, but came to scope them out anyway. the only reason was he even tried to spy, was the threat of no home, or probably death.

Anko left the man while he was bloody beaten and bruised, Ibiki sighed.

_"Why not try to convince the Hokage to make cheating illegal?"_

Hikimi smile.

_"I think she would have had to be married, while dating it's called two timing."_

Anko glared at her, Ibiki rolled his eyes.

_"You should just forget about him, and remember to not date Uchiha, considering they all think they're players. i bet Fugaku has at least two other women he screws other than his wife."_

Both girls smirks at that, holding in laughter. Anko heads off as Ibiki looks at Hikimi.

_"Can't you go and cheer her up? We actually need the prisoners alive when we get the info."_

Hikimi smiles as she follows Anko and drags her out of the building.

_"Where the fuck are you taking me?"_

Hikimi smiles as she continues to take Anko to the academy, where they watch as a man holds a young Uchiha, known from the black hair and eyes as well as the fan on his back, from mauling a blue eyed blond, that was smirking at him.

_"You should find a guy who loves children, guys like that have high chances of being faithful. Just take things slow at first."_

Anko smiled slightly and nodded, she recognized the jinchuriki, and noticed how every teacher that saw was barely holding back their cheers for the Uchiha brat to maim him.

All except the brown haired man who was holding the young man back.

Anko smiled a bit more.

Iruka shivered.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=Chapter End=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**alright, here is an omake song scene for AmorindaSapphire9, please note, this has nothing to do with the actual story, due to the pairing not being that far, remember, Hinata just met Naruto, i shall be using the original shipuudden characters for this scene, think after the battle with Pein, and Naruto is training in the forest when Hinata finds him.**

Hinata watches as Naruto trains, he is currently sparring with a lot of shadow clones.

_"My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you"_

Naruto finishes off his clones as he senses a presence.

_"This fire rising through my being_

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive"_

Naruto starts to walk towards where he located the life force from and finds Hinata.

_"I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing"_

Naruto notices she is hugging his sage cloak, he removed and hung in order to keep it from getting damaged.

_"My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me_

_And I begin to fade_

_Into our secret place"_

Naruto smiles as he walks up right behind her.

_"The music makes me sway_

_The angels singing say we are alone with you_

_I am alone and they are too with you"_

_"I'm alive_

_I'm alive"_

Naruto wraps his arms around her as he whispers into her ear.

_"I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing"_

_"So I cry_

_(Holy)_

_The light is white_

_(Holy)_

_And I see you"_

Hinata smiles as she hears his words of gratitude for her aid in the Pein battle.

_"I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive"_

Hinata turns around, and embraces him.

_"And I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing"_

Hinata looks up and gives him a few words of her own.

_"Take my hand_

_I give it to you_

_Now you own me_

_All I am_

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believe you_

_I believe"_

Naruto smiles widely as he tightens his hold on her.

_"I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healed"_

Naruto pulls Hinata into a kiss, as they then sit by the tree in order to talk.

**=-=-=-=-=-=done=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**As i said, that was for ****AmorindaSapphire9, and the fact that she actually cared enough to check up every now and then, that i believe is actually the first time i did an omake… funny, though i really do hope i did this chapter to the best of my ability, this is mostly a filler chapter, that will allow this fiction to have more in this arc than two chapters, i also hope that the songs were well selected.**

**thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, i have decided to go on, i am ending the singing ark, cause i am running out of ideas.**

**I understand the want to have Hinata singing girlfriend, but hell, this is before even the Uchiha massacre for crying out loud, considering i believe Naruto just simply jumped the gun and attempted to graduate early twice, in order to get more attention, but Hinata is just admiring his innocence and wishing she could believe in magic as truthfully as Naruto does, she doesn't even knows she has a crush on him yet. Though i could hold back on giving Sasuke the Uchiha arrogance considering he didn't get too deep into it till after the massacre.**

**My mother has a real book out in stores if any of my current readers enjoy stories like this, it's got magic and all that, i can't recall a whole lot of it, but it is finally out in stores, so i figured i would mention it in a couple of my fictions and get word of it out to people who might enjoy reading it, it's called 'Outlined Teresa's Story the Beginning'**

**please enjoy…**

'_thoughts'_

"_singing"_

'_**demon'**_

'_Minato/inner self'_

Naruto looked around at everyone, and he was honestly getting tired of it all…

'_Why the hell did i actually cast the singing spell again? i haven't gotten any piece since i cast the spell…'_

'_Well, there are consequences for everything we do Naruto.'_

'_**Some more amusing than others.'**_

Naruto sighed.

"In order to ease my stress, remove the curse they possess…"

Naruto held his ears as he walked to the academy when everyone continued to sing.

=-=-=-=-=-=academy=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sasuke was livid, and was about ready to kill something, or someone… his father could not sing at all and he was ranting all night long… and it sounded like a crappy opera show, and he hates opera… though he has only seen recordings of the opera, but like he cares…

Naruto walked into the classroom and noticed that they were continuing to sing as well.

'_Why hasn't the curse lifted yet?'_

'_It could be because they are so used to singing, they can't tell that the curse has been lifted.'_

'_**Or you only removed the single curse that forced them to randomly sing…'**_

You could hear the great amusement in the fox's voice. Hinata was watching Naruto look confusedly at everyone and itch around his ears, and she assumed he was getting tired of all the singing, and then she also thought he would reverse the spell, or already had and was trying to figure why everyone was still singing. Hinata gained an idea as she smiled and walked over to Naruto.

"S-s-so, you r-r-reversed the s-s-spell?"

Naruto smirked at her as he placed his finger in front of his lips for the universal sign to be quiet as she giggled.

Iruka walked in as he looked at Naruto, and then he walked to his desk and sighed as he prepared for another day of singing to his class…

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=council room=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Every member of the council was arguing as they sung, and it was like watching ten different bad operas all at once, though the shinobi side was more sulking than arguing, they knew they couldn't stop, and several days ago when all this shit started, they got really pissed off, but now this was just ridiculous…

Danzo wanted to propose to force the boy into his root, but he didn't want to sing it, and he was getting pissed, the brat was enjoying their torment, and he so far has failed to find a more sadistic torture throughout his entire career, a torture method where they tortured themselves… true cruelty that has been going on for several days now, and he wanted nothing more than to kill the damn brat.

Fugaku watched as the civilians cried and whined, and he decided that he was willing to give up just about anything to make them stop, then he realized something, he could offer anything, and then, when he and his clan ruled, he could just get rid of the boy.

_"I say we call the brat here and try to see what he wants in order to reverse the damn curse."_

Sarutobi sighed, and stared at everyone begrudgingly nodding.

_"Alright, so we send for Naruto and see what he wants, then we finally get some piece and quiet."_

_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=academy=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=_

Iruka was singing his lesson, though he was a good singer, he still didn't enjoy constantly singing everything, but until Naruto was convinced to reverse what he did, he had to deal with it.

The other day he had run into Anko Mitarashi, and she ended up chatting him up for over an hour, and even continued to while he stopped by Ichiraku's, and then he greeted Ayame, and introduced the two girls, and they actually began to chat each other's ears off, though Iruka ended up buying both a bowl of noodles.

Anko ended up teasing him about going on a date with two girls at once, which made both him and Ayame blush.

An Anbu chose that point to enter and whisper to Naruto, while placing his hand on his shoulder, and shunshin out to where ever he was needed, most likely the council chambers so they could yell at him over the whole singing thing.

'Sigh' "They should have expected him to do something to defy them… did i just talk instead of sing?"

Several students looked on in shock as Iruka spoke instead of sing, and several were talking to themselves as they realized they were released from the curse as well.

Iruka widened his eyes as he ran out the door.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=council chambers=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto smirked at the men and women before him as they glared back, Hiruzen hid the smirk as he looked at the suffering council, considering how many times they stole from him, and how many times they ignored him. Hiruzen decided to begin.

_"Do you know why we called you here Naruto-kun?"_

Everyone gave the Hokage a deadpanned look, and he felt truly silly for a minute. Hiashi decided to speak up and hurry the meeting along.

_"Would it be too much to request that we just continue on with getting him to remove the curse he has placed on us?"_

Hiruzen chuckled.

_"Alright, what should we offer to him in order to get him to reverse the curse than?"_

Everyone was thinking long and hard, what would they give up to get the brat to remove the damn curse, Fugaku smirked as he looked at the boy.

_"How about some training with the village's elite Uchiha clan?"_

Naruto smirked as he listened to the counsil singing.

"Sure, why not?"

The entire council looked on as they waited for Naruto to say the rhyme to rid them of their curse. Tsume blinked when he stayed silent.

"_Aren't you gonna reverse the curse yet?"_

"Your not gonna offer anything else?"

Everyone glared at the boy, until Iruka ran into the room shouting.

"Wait! Don't hurt him!"

"Worse timing ever..."

Iruka looked at Naruto, then the council members who were all shocked Iruka was speaking, until several of them started talking themselves, and Hiruzen started chuckling.

"Well, i guess we called Naruto here for no reason then?"

Danzo glared at Hiruzen.

"Well, I believe the boy deserves to be severely punished."

Naruto smirked at Danzo.

"What? Can't handle a little singing? I did reverse it; you all just kept on singing."

The civilian council members and the elders just kept glaring, while the clan heads got a twitch, more so for Fugaku.

"When exactly did you reverse the curse?"

Naruto smiled and shrugged as he walked out, with a confused Iruka following after him.

Danzo had a twitch in his eye.

"My vote goes to killing the brat."

Hiruzen glared as every single civilian cheered in agreement. The clan heads just sighed, wondering how long they actually kept singing after Naruto canceled the curse, considering they knew very well the what would go wrong if they killed the boy. Hiruzen sighed.

"Just shut up will you?"

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=academy=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Sasuke was sitting down as his fangirls went back to fawning over him without singing, as he continued to ignore them, actually feeling glad the whole singing business was over, maybe now his parents would argue less, until he heard one of the presidents to his fanclub ask a decent question.

"So, what do you think they are gonna do to Naruto for the whole singing thing?"

Ino looked at Sakura with a bored look.

"They will probably give him a severe punishment, befitting of someone driving the entire village mad."

Sasuke looked at his top two fangirls while pondering the same thing.

"What is a fitting punishment for driving the entire village mad?"

Everyone had to stop and think about that one. Naruto didn't really hurt anyone, he just annoyed the entire village for several days on end, there were no actual laws against pissing off everyone, it was just never able to be done before, so what would be the punishment for succeeding where no one else would have failed?

As everyone was pondering that question, Naruto and Iruka reentered the classroom.

"Well students, I guess we can go on with the lesson now, normally."

As Iruka started his lesson again, Naruto took a seat next to Hinata, as he congratulated her for figuring out he reversed the spell first.

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=end=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Alright, I believe that next chapter, I will start with canon, cause this part was amusing, but I feel it could have gone better.**

**Also, incase you skipped the first author note, I'll mention it again, if you enjoy stories like this, then you will enjoy the book called 'Outlined Teresa's Story the Beginning' it's a real book.**


End file.
